


Strapped

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harnesses, Interviews, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Jaime seeks some relief after a stressful interview, so Bronn makes sure that he gets it. And the relief!





	Strapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxTheGoalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheGoalie/gifts).

The interview had seemed interminable and he had definitely felt his smile slipping at the end, but thankfully the Irresistible Jaime Lannister Charm™ had held out and he was safely back in his dressing-room with the door locked. He sighed in relief and quickly threw off his clothes before staring at himself in the mirror.

He looked _ridiculous!_ A man in his forties wearing a leather harness that went everywhere – those straps had been riding up throughout that interview and Bronn, the bastard, had been deliberately taking a long time over his answers knowing just how much the younger man was suffering. He was such a.....

“Hello, kitten!”

Jaime shrieked as his insatiable lover-tormentor suddenly appeared right behind him. He had been sure that he had left Bronn back in the interview suite but then the fellow moved like a hunter in and out of bed, as Jaime and his backside well knew. 

“You”, he grumbled, “are insatiable!”

“You've never come close to sating me, kitten”, his fellow actor grinned, his breath hot on Jaime's bare shoulder-blade, “so how would you know?”

Despite his pout at the nickname Jaime loved it really, and worse, the bastard knew that full well. The younger man leaned instinctively into the elder as a calloused hand played across his chest and toyed with the metal ring holding this ridiculous contraption together. 

“And you in there”, Jaime sighed. “How am I supposed to keep a straight face when you come out with 'acting is a lot _harder_ than it looks'?”

Bronn's hand suddenly moved downwards to where King James was very clearly pleased to see it. The younger man shook and staggered slightly as his lover ran the lightest of touches along his length, Jaime's body clearly building up to the inevitable....

“And.... come!” Bronn whispered.

Jaime fairly blew, his come flying across and spattering the mirror as he shot his third load of the day (take that, teenagers!). Through the dim haze he could feel his lover standing right behind him yet barely touching, a solid presence as he once again took control of the younger. Then the calloused hand returned to the ring, the one that he had had engraved with 'Property of Bronn Blackwater'. 

Bastard!

“I have another interview later, this time with Cersei”, Jaime sighed. “That will be an ordeal as usual.”

Bronn chuckled.

“Then I'd better make sure you're thoroughly mine before you go in”, he said. “Hadn't I?”

And with that he ran an oiled finger – seriously, how had he managed to get that ready? - around Jaime's entrance before working it swiftly in and following it almost immediately with a second one. The younger man felt his eye watering as King James impressively started to rise to attention once more, and he felt the Bronnster™ being got ready to take him yet again. He may have uttered something that could have been interpreted as a contented purr, but mercifully there was no-one around to....

Then Bronn began to push in, and Jaime's few remaining brain cells died a happy death.


End file.
